Danny's Ghosts
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: A couple of One-Shots: When Danny does some reasearching for some History homework he finds some intresting information on some people and understands. Rated for Character death. Complete... Finally!
1. Amber

**Chapter 1 – Amber**

'Damn home work' I swore as I sat down at the library computer. I had been doing some patrolling last night when the box ghost came along and started to wreak havoc in a warehouse down town. I had to race over there and stop him before… well I don't know. The battle took less than a minute, but sorting out all the mess that he had caused took well over an hour, even in my ghost form.

So I got back at eleven and got grounded. I went to school the next day with Tucker and Sam, and went to History. It went just like any other History lesion, except there was homework due, home work that was worth twenty five percent of my grade that year and I had neglected to do because of the many ghosts that kept on escaping. So obviously I got a detention and was told to do it or I would fail history that year and be held back.

So here I am, on the library computer looking for old stories that has happened in Amity Park this last century. I start to put random things in the search bar and it come up with something. An article about a seventeen year old girl who killed herself;

'_Late last night, the seventeen year old Rock singer Amber McLain, who had just finished her __"__Welcome Home__"__ concert earlier that evening, was found dead after police was called to investigate a gunshot heard at the hotel she was staying at. After entering the building the police had found the suicide note which stated that __"__I had nothing to live for. The only people who really care about me were my fans and even then they didn't know the real me. The only person who really knew me is dead to me now. So now I'm dead."_

_Ever since her younger brother's death in which he was killed by a rare deficiency with his brain, her music had become more morbid and sad. This could have been a turning point in her life which had caused her to commit suicide._

_Many of her celebrity friends will come to her funeral which will be on the nineteenth of October. _

"_Amber's death had been a big blow to all of those who loved her music and she will be dearly missed" Said her manager Clyde Morris_

"_What she wrote wasn't right. Her fans did know the real her but she just didn't know. She will be put down in history as one of the best Rock artists in history. Everyone in Amity Park will know her name." Said Goodier Short her base player._

_With everyone looking forward to her next single, it now looks like that will never happen._

_By Rob Wain 15/10/72_

I looked dumbfounded at the article I just read. Ember, or Amber, had been a successful Rock singer when she was alive. And she had lots of fans. I kept the page up and looked in Google and listened to a couple of her songs and they were pretty good.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: Hi everyone, I randomly thought of this so please no flames! Ok maybe a few. Anyway I will update this just not right away. These are mainly Danny finding out about some of the ghosts he's been fighting and why there like the way they are. Please R&R, and if anyone has an idea please PM me so it won't be public till I post it.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	2. The Warden

**Chapter 2 ****–**** The Warden**

I looked back at the article of 'Amber' and read it though again. It couldn't really have been her could it? So I scrolled down and found another headline. This one was about when the guards were over powered in the prison and some of them died;

'_After a numerous amount of inmates were killed, the war of Amity Prison has ended in the early hours of this morning. Mark Bullwind, who had escaped his prison cell in the late hours of Tuesday, didn't choose to escape. He decided to free his fellow inmates and start a riot. A riot which caused twenty five good men and forty two inmates to lose their lives, him being one of them. _

_Armed with a handgun taken from one of the guards he forced Owen Myers, the warden of the prison, to be executed using the electric chair. After reinforcements had taken down Mark and his men they freed the hostages, they found explosives and fire arms in Marks cell. The only question remains is; how did Mark get these things._

_In the case of the Warden, he will be given an army burial and his family will receive a visit from the mayor as will all of the guards who died as a result of the riot. Speaking to the local news this morning a survivor, whose identity shall remain a secret has said "The attack came without warning. One minute the cell doors were shut and the next they were open. The inmates were armed somehow and started to fire at us. My partner and I were one of the ones on duty so we tried to get out but they shot at us. He died instantly and I was wounded, so they kept me for the hostages." _

_Since the riot the people of Amity Park have come to comfort the friends and family of guards who died and have promised to come to burial on the seventh of April._

_By Rob Wain 1/4/64'_

I looked at the picture of the warden and he looked exactly like him, the same build and the same get up only everything was reversed when it came to colour. Like me when I go ghost. It was the walker all right. He was murdered by this 'Mark Bullwind' and he can't pass on because he needs to bring justice to everyone and I don't know how he can do that.

I look at more news papers to do with this riot and I find out that one of the guards was supplying everyone with weapons and he was going to get paid by Mark but that was before he and the guard died.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: I couldn't believe the amount of people who read my story so I came out with this as soon as I found out. Forty one hits, two story alerts, three favourite story and three reviews. I'm really happy even if this story is a bit depressing. R&R and please if you have any idea's please PM me!**


	3. Sydney Dexter

**Chapter 3 - Sydney Dexter**

I looked down the names on the data base. From one name to another, I looked and saw names that I knew. Down the list I went until a heading jumped out at me. The heading read:

"Local boy found dead in Casper High. Possible suicide"

'No, it couldn't be...' I said out loud. I read the first paragraph of the article and it was. It was Sydney Poindexter. I couldn't believe it. I knew he was tormented and bullied, but for it to cause him to commit suicide? It must have been really bad. I read on;

'_A fifteen year old boy, by the name of Sydney Dexter has been found dead in one of the boy changing rooms in the local school of Casper High. The fifteen year old was constantly being bullied and picked on by his class mates, as we have been told. "He made us proud, but after he was in hospital about a broken rib, he started to become strange and depressed." Said his mother Mary Poindexter. "His father had been very hard on him as he knew he was going to be the best. But after this, I don't think my husband will ever be the same." _

_A couple of class mates of his have been deeply upset by this turn of events. "I barely knew him. He was just a nerd, who always answered the questions in class. Yeah I knew he was bullied, everyone knew, but I didn't know it would go this far." Said one Emily Hartsfield. When a teacher had found the body in the locker room, a full investigation had been called for and accusations were pointed at the teacher who had found him, until late last night when the autopsy results came back and it seemed Sydney had dived off a large bench and landed on the concrete floor on his head, causing internal bleeding and causing death._

_The incident has not been un-noticed by the school and anti bullying precautions have been set up. The school are imposing more help to anyone who is having trouble with their life and feel that everyone will remember this incident. _

_By Rob Wain 10/3/66'_

I stared at the page, my face blank. To think that he committed suicide, what drove it to him? I couldn't think any more. I looked up at the notes I made and thought, that's enough for one night. I've already got so much on my mind now. First Ember, then the Warden and now Sydney. I'll tell Sam and Tucker tomorrow, but I need some sleep now.

* * *

**AN: Hi all, sorry it took so long, but I've been stressed out about moving and losing my friends when I move (To Canada, so give me a shout if you're from Canada). So here it is. Tell me what you think of it and I wonder if anyone had noticed anything repeating about the articles? If so PM me, just in case it tunes out to be right. I don't want everyone knowing about it. **

**See that button down there. It laughs when you push it. Didn't you know? Oh well, you'll have to see it for yourself.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna **


	4. Alfred Teckan

**Chapter 4 – Alfred Techan**

Tucker, Sam and I ran over to the library after school that day. After I had told them what happened to Ember and Sydney, they believed me. After all, when you've been fighting the same ghosts for about a year, you kinda get to know them a bit.

'So who are we going to find out about next? The Lunch Lady drowning in the kitchen of the school? Ouch!' Said Tucker when Sam had kicked him

'That's what you get when your insensitive to people. These ghosts were people to you know.' Sam said dignifiedly

I had barely said a word to them since I told them about what I had found. We got into the library and found an empty computer. I put the same thing in the search bar yesterday and looked down the results. Nothing caught my eye, except a murder about an old lady. But I didn't know any ghost like that.

Suddenly Sam practically stabbed at the computer screen as I went past a news report about a guy found dead in a laboratory. I looked up and she nodded. I clicked on it and the heading jumped out at me.

"Local Computer Wiz Found Dead"

I called over to tucker, as he was trying to flirt with a cute librarian unsuccessfully.

'Dude, I was trying to score here. What is it?' I pointed at the screen and his face fell. He shook his head and I read the article.

"_After the set up of the laboratory in 56, the place has been growing and almost no incidents have been going wrong. But that was before April 3__rd__. That day a scientist by the name of Alfred Techan was found dead in one of the lab's work rooms. The scientist had been trying to get an experiment of his to work, but had been electrocuted in the process. The scientist was well known all around Amity Park as a people's person. But after the tragic death of his wife and son, in the 76 fires, he had become more and more obsessed with his work._

'_He was a credit to us all.' Was all his officer had said about him. 'Anyone who was lucky enough to meet him would have seen that he was a brilliant man with big dreams and a big heart. We will miss him.'_

_The businesses who own the labs, who wish to be anonymous, are stating that none of their facilities were at fault and the worker [Alfred Teckan] was at fault with too many hours in the lab. _

_With friends and family turning out at the funeral, people will not find out about the project Alfred was working on at the time. Although protests by the people of Amity have aroused suspicion with the police, my personal opinion is that not much will be done about it. Although it should._

_Rob Wain 5/12/82"_

I looked at Tucker and Sam who had read faster than me. I wonder why Sam had chosen this one. I didn't see any similarities between this guy, Alfred, and any other of the ghosts.

Sam had obviously picked up on this and said.

'Don't you see? It's Technus!'

I stared at her in disbelief. I read the article again and it did. It sounded like Technus's life before he died. I sighed.

* * *

**AN: Hi all, I've been really thinking about the ghosts and how they could have died but if anyone disagrees with me, I'll see if I agree with them. Also another thing; there has been many people subscribing and adding this to their fav story collection, but no one has reviewed last time I checked, so please tell me if its good or bad. Just for support!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	5. Penelope Scope

**Chapter 5 - Penelope Scope**

Tucker and I exchanged glances. Sam had been clutching the table and it looked like she was ready to cry because of some of the stories.

Since Technus, we had heard about the box ghost who had died in a construction accident in 75 who was actually married to the Lunch Lady. About Amorpho, whose death was barely mentioned. Also about Youngblood.

Youngblood's death was the hardest on Sam, as a ten year old boy being beaten to death by his dad, who called hurting him a "game". Well that was just hard for anyone to swallow.

I saw a single tear drop from Sam's face.

"Sam, you know this happened a long time ago. We know these ghosts personally. Do you want to go?" I asked. She shook her head and said;

"No. I'll look at one more."

I nodded slowly and scrolled down the page to find a news story. Tucker stopped me and I clicked on the one he indicated.

'_Local Physiatrist dies in beauty surgery'_

Tucker nodded and we started to read.

'_During the threat of nuclear war and the depression over the many wars in the last thirty years, Amity Park is at its worst. The only profession that seemed to be having good business was Psychiatry._

_Although our local Physiatrist, Penelope Scope, was found dead on an operating table late last night. The brilliant mind of Ms. Scope was renowned for her best work in her field as well as keeping the community happy. She was found dead in Amity Surgery late last night, as she was scheduled for a face lifting operation. _

_The surgeon who was operating on Penelope was convicted of murder, although when the autopsy results were revealed, it was found that she had died of heart failure on the operating table, as she was taking too many anti-depressants at one time, and the strain on her heart was too much._

"_Ms. Scope was a credit to all of us. She made a huge dent in our lives and I for one will never forget her." Commented Jim Bertrand. _

_Her burial will take place June 15__th__ and I will be going as well, as she helped me personally._

_Rob Wain 13/6/78'_

After reading I heard a sob beside me. Sam had broken into tears over the article. I wish I never thought of showing her these. I put an arm around her and turned off the computer. Sam, Tucker and I walked out of the library and into the street into a dark cloudy afternoon.

**AN: A bit of a sad chapter. I'm sorry to all those Youngblood fans out there. I really couldn't think of any other way he could died (I really hate my imagination sometimes), but that's that. I think I'll have two more chapters to do, one more character and... Well, you'll have to wait and see for the last chapter. I thank everyone for the support and I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Did no one see the recurring pattern in the story? Look people, its right in front of you. Literally! **

**Please R&R... **

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	6. Katherine Harper and Joseph King

**Chapter 6 – Katherine Harper and Joseph King**

Back at the library the next day, Sam, Tucker and I, grew weary of looking at the deaths Amity Park had to offer. They all just seemed too gruesome and I thought I was ready to give up with the project and ask for a different assignment. This was our final look for someone, or something that had caused a ghost we know to die happily, instead of die brutally by some kind of freak accident.

Sam was better now that she had, had the night to herself. That was always what I liked about Sam, no matter how much things hurt, she would always pull herself together. I sighed, something I had been doing a lot since this project.

I looked up the page again. I had been like this for a while, trying to find that one story. We had found out how Wulf died; he was actually a werewolf who was shot. The public had thought of it as a joke, a guy in a wolf suit. Only the author of the article, Rob Wain, thought it was real, although now that I think about it, the more the name seems familiar.

My eyes snapped to an attention as I spotted an article about two teens. My first instinct told me to leave it; it was most likely Kitty and Johnny's death. But curiosity got the better of me and I opened the page.

'_A teen couple were found dead of hypothermia in the back seat of a car, just outside of Amity Park. The two teens were identified as_ _Katherine Harper and Joseph King, both in their last year of Casper High, and local teen sweet hearts. They were found in each other's arms fifteen miles from the nearest habitable place. _

_The car which they were found in was registered to Joseph, or Johnny as his friend called him, and it looked liked the cam belt had snapped, causing the car to slow and stop. "Johnny was known to be unlucky, but no one could have said this would have happened. They were going to get married. It's just too hard to believe." Johnny's best friend, Peter Jackson said._

_Only the couples parents knew what they were doing out in the desert so late at night "They wanted to go away for a while is all, Joseph was taking her out to a movie outside town. I didn't know how far the theatre was." Katherine's mother commented._

_During the coldest winter ever recorded in Amity Park, the couple broke down and died in each other's arms. The two will be buried on December 15__th__._

_Rob Wain 7/12/58'_

I stared at that name again. Rob Wain... Who was he, he wrote the last article we read. I looked at the others we had read together... "Rob Wain 18/3/91", "Rob Wain 31/6/49"... The list went on and on. Every single article we looked at to do with the ghosts we knew... They were written by him. This "Rob Wain" was at the bottom of every news story. I didn't know why, but it made me angry.

"Guys... Have you noticed something strange about all of these stories? There all written by the same guy." I said to the others

"What? How," I showed her the other pages and she raised her eyebrows. "Some of those articles were done in the forties! He would have to be well over retirement age to work for the news company. "Said Sam

"I don't know, but I think we should find him. We might find some answers with him." Said Tucker

I nodded and set off for the entrance, but I was held back by Sam.

"Look, whatever happens with this guy, I don't want you to be angry with him. He's just doing his job. Ok?"

I sighed, again.

**AN: I thought to myself earlier, should I leave it a couple of days, or should I post it later today? Well I let that up to two things; whether I got any reviews from anyone today, and whether my dad made me do Sociology Revision. Both happened, so here I am. **

**See what I meant by a recurring pattern? Well now you know, and now there's a bigger question a foot; just who is Rob Wain. Well only DP-Demi-BringBackPhantom and I know. :P**

**Please R&R as this is the second to last chapter... **

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	7. Rob Wain

**Chapter Seven – Rob Wain**

After the library, we went to the Fenton Works to look for Rob Wain. We all got on a computer in the Fenton Op's center, all looking for anything on this mysterious article writer. We were an hour in and the only thing we could find was the many different articles he wrote. The earliest he ever wrote was in 1931 and it was about a giant Octopus who died alone in an illegal enclosure far away from his natural habitat.

There were no biographies about him, even when he stopped writing articles for the many various newspapers last year. His last one was surprisingly about me, and my little accident with the Fenton Ghost Portal. He seemed generally un-surprised about me surviving a one hundred million volts without a scratch and then equally un-surprised when the ghost portal started to work. It even included quotes from Sam and Tucker. That gave me an idea.

"Guys, we've seen this guy before. Remember when I had my accident last year and the guy that asked you those questions? That was him!" I excitedly said

"What? That can't be right, that guy looked like he was barely twenty."

"Only one way to find out." I said as I brought up my parents video security system, typed in the time and camera that it was recorded on. The footage was top of the range high definition and we found what we were looking for immediately. The man was just outside of the ghost recognition field, but we didn't need it to see that it was a ghost, not only that we knew but that already had a grudge against us already. It was the Ghost Writer.

It was obvious it was him, but we still didn't understand his motives. I mean, it seemed to me that he hated anyone who criticised his work, but newspapers are criticised everyday! I mean it just didn't fit with me. I told Sam and Tucker this and we decided to visit The Ghost Writer in prison to find out more.

.~.~.~.~.

We managed to get around Walkers security and found our way outside Ghost Writers cell door. We phased through it in human form and found him sitting at a table writing his heart out. His hands were a blur as the quill he was using was darting across the page of book. Every five seconds he would stop and click his fingers and carefully turn the page before starting to write at a break neck speed. Sam coughed and his head turned to us, while still franticly writing.

"What is it human? I am can you not see that I'm busy with my memoirs so I others may read through them? Or do you want to brag about how your friend here made me gravel at his feet while I sit here writing on this putrid seat?"

"Umm... We wanted to ask you something Ghost Writer. Why did you write all those articles about the way the other ghosts died?" Sam asked quietly, it seemed like the Ghost Writer had gotten a bit more insane since the last time we had met him.

"It was a favour for a friend. You may find him at yonder's beginning, middle and end."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tucker annoyed at him for speaking in riddles. I was too, but the Ghost writer wasn't paying attention, just writing his book with even more speed and concentration. There was a knock at the door and a guard shouted

"Everything alright in there, riddle? We'll be taking that book of you soon if you don't shut it."

The Ghost Writer physically flinched at the thought of his book being taken away from him. I kinda felt sorry for him being in here, as it was my fault. I thought for a second and made up my mind. I whispered my idea to the others and they agreed.

We silently phased out of the room and outside, marking the cell with a cross, and got the Spectre Speeder. My dad had gone over drive with upgrading this thing and with a little help from Danny Phantom; he managed to get it to turn invisible in the Ghost Zone. We turned on the invisibility and phased through the wall to the Ghost Writers cell.

In quick succession, we phased though, grabbed the ghost and pulled him through, put him in the back of the RV, book and all, and started to drive his lair. We drove quickly, knowing that soon the guards would find his cell gone and start a search, starting with his lair. We got there and gave him instructions to move his lair, so the guards wouldn't find him. He muttered his thanks and started to type on his key board. The last I saw of him that day was a smile and then nothing.

Everything, including himself and the keyboard, disappeared with a loud pop. I looked at the map and saw that he had moved to the Far Frozen. I smiled a little and we got back to the RV. We saw the flashing of green and white on the horizon showing that the Walker was out looking for the escaped criminal. That was our queue to leave and we did so realising that the mystery friend had helped us understand more about the ghosts we fight than we had even thought possible.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Well here it is, I left a riddle (Even if it was written badly) and if you think you know it, PM me to find out if you were correct, or just PM me to find out. This is my first finished mutichapter story and I it only took me a year! Woo! It is also my last day of the summer holidays and I would really like some feedback on this story, or just a simple review.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna!**

**PS. Woo! I finally completed it!**


End file.
